Eternity High
by Amethyst7
Summary: What happens when you take a few series and put them in a dorm school? This! (SM/GW/DBZ/Ranma/OS/RW)


Hey guys, yes, it's me Amethyst, back with another fic! I've been itching to get this story started so much, so I figured that I'd take a break and start it. Besides, I don't know what I'm gonna put next for New Love, and A Love For All Time, well, I don't know yet, so this will have to do. As I know many are wondering about Peace After Pain and I Can't Believe This, let me make something clear. I am HEAVILY redoing that story, cause I think it shows poor writing skills. Also, this ficcie is a multi-crossover fic, with Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, Outlaw Star, Ramna 1/2, and Ronin Warriors. So expect a lot of cat fights, and a lot of competition, after all, this is a crossover! I happened to change a few things though. Mirai Trunks came to live in the future, and guess what? He brought Mirai Goten too! I know this is not possible, but hey! it's my ficcie, and I do what I want! 

Eternity High   
Chapter 1: Dorms Are Evil   
By: Amethyst 

Outside Hallmond Hall 

"This is ridiculous Rei! Last year, we were just fine, but nooooo, you had to convince us all to come here for school. I had to sell my apartment for this!" exclaimed Makoto. 

"C'mon Mako, it won't be so bad! And if worse comes to worse, you can move in with me and my parents. I know they wouldn't mine," chirped Usagi. 

"Besides Mako, think of all the cute guys that'll be there. And we were lucky enough to be placed in mixed rooms in the co-ed dorms," stated Mina happily. 

"As long as you guys understand that we're here to get some education, I really don't care," said Ami, reading a book. 

"Hey, where are the others? We all said we'd meet in front of here cause everyone was in this dorm," asked Rei. 

"We're right here Rei. Haruka had a little trouble getting a few guys away from Taru, so they slowed us up," stated Michiru. The other three girls trailing behind her. 

"Wait a second, is that...Hotaru?! She's our age now!" exclaimed Mina. 

Setsuna smiled. "Yes Mina, she is. I figured it wouldn't be fair for the rest of us to be coming here and she would not, so I sped things up for her. She's now 16 years old also." 

Huruka grumbled. "And with more little admirers than I can count." 

Michiru and Mako grinned. Things were looking up for Hotaru. "So, how about we head inside. We are, as you guys may realize, 2 hours late," pointed out Mako. 

"So let's go!" exclaimed Usagi, running through the doors. The others could do nothing but smile and follow.   


5th Floor 

"Hey guys, do you know if there are any females on this floor?" asked Duo, lazily leaning on his door. 

"Umm...Duo, I think your roommate is a girl. Everyone on this floor has a boy-girl dorm," pointed out Trunks. 

"It's injustice for me to be in a room with a weak onna," exclaimed Wufei. 

Gohan looked to Quatre and Trowa. "Is he always like this?" 

The two nodded. "He'll never change." said Quatre. 

Ramna poked a head out his room. "Seeing as I have no clue who most of you are, how about we introduce ourselves?" 

"Okay, no prob man. I'm Ryo. The one with the book is Cye, the one with the bag of chips is Kento, the one with the hair over his eye is Sage, and Rowen is the one with the blue hair," introduced Ryo. 

Duo snickered. "Someone explain to me what's so interesting about hair over your eye?" he asked. 

"Pay Duo no attention, that's the first thing you guys should know. Anywy, I'm Quatre, the one with the ponytail is Wufei, Trowa's the one with the hair over his eye, Hiiro's the one with the laptop, and you already know Duo. We have another friend with us, but she's somewhere right now," Quatre explained. 

"The pacifist is not MY friend. She's HIIRO's friend," pointed out Duo. 

"Duo, omae wa korusu," sated Hiiro. 

Duo backed away. "I get the picture Hiiro, damn!" he exclaimed. 

"Well, I'm Ranma, and the boy in front of me who's been trying to kill me for ages is Ryouga. We have two female, umm, associates, who are...." Ramn trailed off. 

"Shampoo right here Ramna. So is Akane," Shampoo steeped out of her room with Akane. 

"Go back in your room weak onnas. You weren't called," Wufei stated, his arms across his chest. 

"Umm, funny you should say that Wufei. Ummm, guess who's your new roomate?" Duo slowly backed away. 

"Shampoo room with tha dishonoring fool? Well, Shampoo will just have to teach him a few lessons," Shampoo said, pulling Wufei into their room and locking the door. A series of thumps wre heard. 

Suddenly, the see a girl run by. "SERENNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MEADBALL HEAD!" said Rei, chasing Usagi. 

"Rei, it was an accident!" exclaimed Usagi, running smack into Goten, who instinctively put his arms around her. "Whoa, what's the hurry?" he asked her. 

Suddenly, all 8 girls arrived, Rei in the front looking murderous. "Usagi, just wait til I get my hands on you!" Rei exclaimed. 

Mina laughed. "Well, it seems someone else took your idea Rei," she pointed out, looking at Goten's arm around Usagi. 

Usagi grinned, moving away from Goten. "Sorry about that," she said, straightening her clothes. 

"It looks like everyone's here now," said Kento. 

"Umm, I just wanna know who I'm dormed with," said Mako, looking at her sheet. "It says...Duo?" 

"Hey babe, that's me! See, God loves me! He gave me a sute roomate!" said Duo happily. 

Mako smiled. "Well, whoever's paired wit him," she pointed at Hiiro, "I pray for. He seems totally anti-social." 

"You have yet to meet Wufei then. Anyway that's Hiiro. And his roommate is..." Duo looked around the group of girls. 

"Me." Rei stepped out. 

"I can tell this will be an interesting year," Mina whispered to Usagi, who nodded.   


------------------------------   


Just a little beginning for you, to see how you like it. Reviews are welcome!!!!! 


End file.
